Finding Peace in Your Arms
by Dead-Rose-Gardener
Summary: At first sight Demyx' life is perfect: he's rich, has a bright future with a carrier, he can have everything he wants. But something's still missing. He finds this certain "something" when and where he at the least awaits it. Zemyx Warning: implied rape


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH characters – for Square Enix' biggest luck He-he.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like maleXmale relationships, please don't continue reading it. Thank you.

Warnings for this chapter: Implied rape. Nothing graphic.****

Finding Peace in Your Arms

_**Chapter01**_

"Tck, another boring discussion. Dad awaits too much from me." – Demyx said as he leaned back in the passenger seat of his father's car.

He was heading back from an another discussion from Hollow Bastion. He blessed his luck that his father went abroad for a business meeting. _Two weeks of freedom, the best I could have wished for in the past months._ - Demyx thought. The long, boring seminaries, discussions, the same boring people around him made him want to be anyone but a company's director's son. He was only 22, about to finish his studies soon, but his father started to prepare him for heading the company ages ago. He made him a private student, separated him from his friends – saying _"I just don't want any bad influences around you."_ -, instead of these he took his son for business meetings, business lunches, dinners, seminaries, discussions, balls, which ones Demyx deeply hated. _Always the same faces, the same fake, empty smiles, boring chattering, the same official stiffness… I wish I could have someone with whom I could talk about everything freely._

As he watched the runaway trees, something white popped into his vision. _What the hell?_ – he thought – _Was it an animal, or… No, it couldn't be an animal. It was… skin?_

"Saïx, please, pull over." – his driver did as he was told:

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Demyx shook his head as an answer.

"I think I've seen something, or… somebody. And I would like to know what it was." – he thought that Saïx would take him as a crazy and drive away. Saïx nodded and got out of the driver seat to open the door for Demyx.

"Thank you." Saïx nodded and stood next to the car waiting for a command.

Demyx walked back on the road till the spot he had seen that strange thing. He entered the forest and slipped a hand in his suit jacket's pocket making sure his cell-phone was with him. He tried his best to move as silently as he could, not to scare that whatever thing it was with a crack of a branch. He suddenly tripped in a root of a tree and fell on his stomach with a tiny yelp. He couldn't tell it for sure, but when he landed he heard something which reminded him of a scared gasp. He stood up and dusted his suit. As his vision returned to his walking path he saw a small boy curled up next to a tree.

The boy had to be in his late teens. He had short silver hair and the brightest sky-blue eyes which Demyx had seen so far. They grew wide in terror and confusion. The remaining parts of his clothes hung in shreds on his small body hardly covering his pale skin which was covered with love marks and other tiny bruises.

All Demyx could do is gape in shock.

"Holy shit." – he muttered and neared the boy very slowly. The boy instantly tensed up and backed away from him until his back met with a tree. He curled up even more and started to whimper. _Oh, my. What should I do now?_ - Demyx thought as he did another tiny step towards the boy:

"H-hey, don't be afraid. I don't intend to hurt you." Since he got no answer he did another steps until he reached the boy. He kneeled next to him. The boy curled up even more, blushing madly as he pulled on the shreds to cover himself as much as the remaining of his clothes allowed. Demyx sighed and pulled his suit jacket off. He took his cell-phone out of his jacket's pocket and put it on the ground.

"God, you need to see the doctor." – Demyx said as he reached out his hand towards the boy, who flinched and started to cry:

"Please, don't!" Demyx sighed and pulled his hand back:

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to scare, nor hurt you." The boy looked up at him with hope in his eyes, which Demyx answered with a kind smile and covered him with his suit jacket.

"I'm Demyx. What's your name?" The boy blinked at him thankfully, and snuggled into the warmth of the soft fabric. He turned his gaze away and muttered almost inaudibly:

"Zexion." Demyx' smile grew with the answer. He picked his cell-phone up and dialed Saïx' number, who picked it up at the second ring:

"_Yes, Sir?_"

"I need your help. Could you bring a blanket from the trunk to me, please?"

"_Sure. I'll be there in a second_."

"Thank you. See you then." – and he hung up and turned his attention back to the boy:

"Uhm, say, Zexion. Where do you live?" Zexion tensed up at the question.

"I-I-I live in Traverse Town." – he stuttered quickly. Demyx could only gape. _How could he get so far from his home?_ Zexion curled up even more and sobbed silently:

"I don't even know where am I. I was wandering around here for quite a while."

Demyx felt his heart break. Before he could notice what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Zexion was too tired to freak out, even to care: he leaned into the warm arms and sobbed harder into his finder's chest. Demyx held him closer:

"Sssssh, it's alright. You're 30 km away from Twilight Town." – he looked up at the sky – "It's getting dark. Would you spend the night at my house? Then tomorrow I'd take you back to Traverse Town." – hearing Demyx' offer Zexion pulled away from the comforting arms to look into the stranger's eyes. _What should I do now? He's a stranger. I shouldn't trust him. What if he wants to do that to me, too?_ Seeing the confusion and fear in the boys eyes Demyx shot him with a kind smile:

"Don't worry. I wouldn't harm you." Zexion blushed deeply and turned his gaze away. Demyx put his cell-phone into his suit pants' pocket:

"I'll take it as a 'yes' then. Don't worry. You'll be warm and safe soon." Zexion tensed up as he heard footsteps nearing and clung into Demyx.

"Don't be afraid. It's my driver, Saïx." – the said one arrived with a light-blue plush blanket in his hands:

"Do you need my help, Sir?" – his gaze wandered at the small boy – "Oh, my god." Saïx walked over to them and handed the blanket over to Demyx.

"Thank you very much." Saïx nodded and backed away a bit. Demyx carefully wrapped the blanket around the boy and lifted him up as gently as he could. Zexion blushed and rested his head on his savior's chest.

"Let's go back." – Demyx said and started to walk back by Saïx' side to the car. He smiled happily as he noticed that the boy snuggled to his chest. _Oh, he must be exhausted and hungry. Poor little thing._

Saïx opened the rear door of the car. Demyx gently placed Zexion down on the seat:

"I'll sit forth. If you need something, just tell us." Zexion's eyes suddenly grew wild in shock and gripped Demyx' lower arm:

"Please, don't leave me alone!" Demyx felt his heart sink. _What sick beast could hurt him like this?_ He put his hand very slowly over Zexion's:

"Sssh, it's okay. If you would like me to, I'll stay with you." Zexion shot his gaze to the ground and nodded slowly. He muttered an almost inaudible _thank you_ to him. Demyx shot him with a caring smile and slowly peeled the small hands off of his arm. As Zexion pulled back, a sharp pain caused him to wince. He curled up on the seat.

Demyx shut the door and walked to the car's trunk to take an another blanket out. As he found it, he walked to the other side and climbed in the car's rear seat.

"Are you alright?" – Demyx said as he wrapped the sky-blue blanket around the boy. As the words left his mouth he wanted to slap himself hard. _Demyx, you idiot! How can you be so indiscrete? Of course he isn't alright! Take better care of him._ Zexion curled up even more wincing silently as sharp pains shook his body. Demyx smiled at him sweetly lightly patting the top of his head:

"Try to have a rest, okay? We'll be at my home in 30 minutes." As Zexion responded with a weak nod, Demyx moved to the door giving the boy enough space to lie down on the seat. Zexion took the offer and curled up on the seat.

As soon as he closed his eyes, the horrible images started coming: _invading hands and lips wandering all over his body, hot breaths against his neck, the sharp pain shooting through his body, his captors' lust-filled moans masked by his own screams…_ He covered his face with his palms and started to sob.

Demyx glanced at him. _Oh, God. He's crying again. What should I do now?_ Before he could register what was he doing, his left hand had already reached the boy's shoulders. Zexion swept his tears away and looked up at him questioningly. As aquamarine-blue eyes met confused sky-blue ones, Demyx' expression changed from a worried look to a warm smile.

"Everything will be alright." - _Come on, Demyx. Say something to divert his attention_. - "Say, Zexion. Are you hungry?"

His question was answered immediately by a loud rumble. Zexion blushed deeply and looked away.

Demyx let out a tiny chuckle:

"I'll take it as a yes then." – he pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed his house's number – "Oh, hello, Carlotta. It's me, Demyx… Yes, we'll be back soon. Uhm, I'd like to ask you to do a little favor for me… We're going to have a guest." – he shot Zexion with a kind smile – "Could you prepare the guest room next to mine for him, please? … Thank you… Oh, I'm sure he'll like it. Thank you very much. See you later." – he put his phone back to his pocket and turned his attention back to the already asleep Zexion.

_Oh, my. He really must be tired._ - Demyx thought. He swept some curls away from his guest's face and started to examine him more. His soft, pale face, silky silver hair, perfect narrow eyebrows, mellow lips made Demyx state: _Oh, my god! He's beautiful!_ He felt his cheeks heating up. _No, Demyx. You can't look at him in that way! He's still a teen, not to mention he was raped not so long ago and you can see him until tomorrow!_ - he mentally slapped himself. He suddenly tensed up as he felt hot breath against his thighs. As he looked down he started to smile: Zexion nuzzled to his leg in his sleep. Demyx started to play with his hair. _He really is cute. Don't worry, Zexion. I'll take care of you. I promise_.


End file.
